For the authors of the Shinzo section
by windrider sylvanon
Summary: Hey! I'm back! With another fic! If you have a character from anywhere that you really hate, or a person, would you like them removed permanently? Can be characters from other things as well as Shinzo! Rated for violence and slight bad language.
1. Getting the crew

"I'M BACK! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!" Mushrambo looked at the door into the bar, and saw Sylvanon walk in. He and several other people groaned.

"I thought we'd seen the last of you..." She shook her head, and plonked herself beside him on a chair. He took the chance to notice her new outfit. A pair of black jeans, a sleeveless black top with a knot in the middle, (you know, those ones where girls slip the bottom of the t-shirt or whatever over the collar and pull it down so it looks like a bikini? That.), and a pair of black fingerless gloves. On her feet, she wore black high heeled boots with buckles and straps up the leg to just below the knee. He looked back up at the clock. "What's with the outfit change? On hooker duty?" He teased. The bar went quiet. Sylva had been in there enough times for them to know when to keep their distance.

"Nah, slave driving actually." The bar heaved a collective sigh and went back to what they were doing before. Knowing what Sylva was like, that was normal to them. "But that's not what I'm here to talk about. I was wondering," she continued, "if you would like to help me and the authors out." He eyed her new appendage – a silver-violet monkey tail that nearly touched the floor – very carefully.

"What do you want me to do?" The samurai asked suspiciously. Sylva cleared her throat slightly.

"Well, there are certain things or people or whatever that the authors don't like, sometimes going far enough to actually hate them. I just wanna get rid of them problems. Permanently."

"So basically, you want me to help you kill people."

"Basically? Yeah."

"Okay. I haven't got anything better to do." She grinned and shook his hand.

"Oh yeah. You might wanna meet somebody." She yelled to someone outside. "Hey Kye! Come on!" Everybody screamed as a five foot long King Cobra slithered in. Mushrambo himself was rather taken back; he'd been expecting someone else, to be honest. Not a snake. The snake reared and was surrounded by dark blue smoke. When it cleared, the creature had been replaced by a young boy with bright amber eyes, and black hair in a short ponytail. He wore a waistcoat and a pair of tight fitting trousers. It was all black, like Sylva's outfit. She smiled.

"Hey Sylva." The boy's voice was a soft tenor.

"Hey Kye." Sylva moved slightly as Kye walked over to her seat, his black boots made no sound on the floor. Everyone was surprised as he gently lifted her up off the seat and sat down, Sylva on his lap. By now, the whole place was silent. Kye turned his head, and the people turned back to their card games or the pool table.

"Nice to meet you." That was all the samurai could think of to say to Kye. He was acknowledged with a simple nod.

"Mushrambo, see you at our little base tonight, then? Here's where it is." Sylva whispered in his ear, and gave him a small piece of paper with an address on it.

"Mmhmm. I'm still not sure what this is about, though." Kye explained quickly and quietly to him.

"Basically, whoever the reviewer wants dead is on the kill list. The reviewer can also choose who gets to make the kill, and whether they want to see it live." Mushrambo nodded, watching silently as the two walked out.

_(The screen suddenly goes blank, as a shadowed figure appears. "Review and get to see your worst enemy killed in the most painful way possible." The figure disappears.)_


	2. The first night

Me: So... Kudos to:

**_Windflame_** – Me: Um... How about Ryuma? Evil no good two timing good-for-nothing little shit faced rat! Oh, hold on, he's a snake!

Kye: Don't insult snakes.

Me: True.

**_Fufa _**– Me: Okay! We're in business!

--

Sylva stared at the list. Fufa wanted Yakumo dead, Windflame didn't mind who got killed... Oh boy. Letting off a sigh, she gulped down some more vodka. Mushrambo was late. That wasn't a good thing. She looked up as he walked in, and walked over to her.

"So, who am I killing tonight?" She looked at the list and gulped.

"Fufa wants you to kill Yakumo." He stared at her as if she was crazy.

"She WHAT??" Sylva licked her lips again.

"She wants Yakumo dead." He almost strangled her. "Hey, I didn't tell her!" She pulled out the dark Encard that had made him go evil before. She threw it at him and he absorbed it, then turned into the dark Mushrambo. She took one look and said, "Yakumo. Kill. Go figure. I take Ryuma." He nodded, then held out his hand to her. She laughed. "No matter what, you're always a Gentleman, aren't you?"

(Kill one: Bye Yakumo!)

Dark Mushrambo walked through Shinzo, ignoring the strange or fearful looks he was getting. Walking up to someone, he asked politely,

"Where... Is... Yakumo?" The human stared, but managed a stuttered answer.

"S-she's at the t-top of the n-north t-tower..." Mushrambo nodded, and travelled to the top of said tower. And lo and behold, sitting in a chair facing away from the door, was Yakumo. She turned as he stepped into the room, startled.

"Mushrambo! What are you doing here?" He hefted his sword. "Mushrambo?"

"Fufa wants you dead, Yakumo." He said emotionlessly. She gasped fearfully.

"Will you protect me, Mushrambo?" He nodded, holding his sword out to the side. She ran towards him, to hug him. "You will? Oh thank..." She was stopped as he cut her head off.

"Yeah, right." He jumped out of the window.

(Ryuma and Railways)

"Oh fucking yeah, finally a chance to kill Ryuma!" Sylva laughed quietly as she put the firework under Ryuma's chair. It had a fuse long enough to keep burning until Ryuma sat down. She moved into the shadows as the Lord of the Reptiles came into the room. He sat on the chair and the firework went off, going through the chair, up Ryuma's fat arse, and sent him flying far away. She whipped out her portable plasma screen and watched him land on a railway. He stood up, groggy, and screamed as he was run over by a passing train. The firework blew up, and Ryuma's entrails were sent flying all over the world.

--

Sylva: And remember! This isn't just people from Shinzo that are allowed to be killed! Anyone from any cartoon, anime, TV show, card game, movie, book, chances are: We'll kill 'em!


	3. the second night

Sylva: Can we get on with this now?

Kye: What about the _thing?_

Sylva: Oh yeah. Attention all readers! Review and get to kiss one of us! Girls get a choice of Kye, any form of Mushrambo, Mushra or Sago. Boys have to choose between either me or... Um... my twin, Streak! So review, please??? Free gift each chapter to reviewers!

**Windflame –** Sylva: Hercule? Gotcha. gives you 240 pack of pixy stix Enjoy the free gift with your package! hands over Rusephine, a resurrection pack and a box full of explosives

**Fufa **– Sylva: Harry Potter? Right...gives you 240 pack of pixy stix Enjoy your free gift! Rusephine, a resurrection pack and a box full of explosives is handed over

Sylva: We will now continue with your normal daytime program.

-------

Sylva pulled out her list. Windflame wanted Hercule dead, and Fufa wanted a Mr Harry Potter removed from existence.

"Kye! Can you wipe out that cowardly arsehole, Hercule?" The cobra boy grinned and nodded, taking out his katana. The blade gleamed in anticipation of a kill. Kye slipped out into the dark. For safety purposes, they had decided to keep the Dark form of Mushrambo. Not to mention, he was a lot more violent.

"Who are we killing?" He asked softly, sipping a glass of red wine. She threw an arm around his shoulder.

"We, my dear Mushrambo, are going to flip-up-and-endo Harry Potter." Grabbing their weapons, the two stalked off.

--Watch the Dragon!--

Kye crept softly through the undergrowth in the forest, listening. He honed in on the racket that was Hercule. The cowardly oaf was talking to the Z Fighters, bragging.

"...And POW! I knocked him clean out the ring! What do you think of that, huh? And then, remember Cell? He fought me before you even got there! He was just too embarrassed to admit I beat him! Hahahahahah!" Vegeta looked like he was going to kill something, and the others were half asleep.

"Well, who do we have here?" Vegeta rumbled, dragging Kye out from his hiding place. Hercule started laughing.

"Ha! It's probably just someone who wants to challenge me. Well, you think you can beat me? Get ready to lose!"

"I beg to differ." Came the reply from the soft spoken boy. Hercule nodded, and got into a fighting stance. Kye pulled the katana from its sheath.

"WAIT!" A reporter tumbled out of the bush. Kye shook his head.

"I should have known." With that, he turned around, hiding his face. Hercule pointed at him.

"Well, aren't ya gonna fight me? Or are ya scared of me? Huh?" Kye swung round, his eyes blazing. No-one ever called him a coward or even insinuated it and survived.

"For that, the reporter goes too." He charged at Hercule, his sword to the side. Hercule simply stood there, overconfident and cocky. He realized his mistake a minute too late, at his head went flying through the air, with a spray of red blood following from his neck. The body flopped lifelessly to the ground. The reporter stared in shock and horror at the coldness of it all. Kye turned, his gold eyes seeming to glow. "You have two seconds to start running."

"Y-Yes sir!" The reporter's legs carried him faster than ever as he ran for cover. After two seconds, Kye raised his hand, and shot a ball of ice energy at the human. He was encased in a block, and the cobra boy smashed it to pieces in one hit.

--flip-up-and-endo Harry Potter--

"So, where are they?" Dark Mushrambo asked, as the two traipsed down the silent and empty halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sylva checked a room for inhabitants, and found a group of Slytherins and Hufflepuffs having a lesson with McGonagall.

"Excuse me, young lady, but..."

"Sorry, wrong room." Sylva said, chucking in a mini nuke. Dark Mushrambo stared.

"Where did you get those?"

"My school, Illuminati University. Want to learn absolutely anything? You can learn it there." She looked in another classroom. "Nope, wrong room...Heya, Cedric!" She shut the door, tossing in a nuke. Screams were heard as the door blew out. "Ravenclaw girls and Cedric..."

"I think this is it." Dark Mushrambo poked her in the side. Sylva was really grouchy. She wanted to kill Harry Potter, right now. And she also wanted to kill Hermione. "Hey Sylva..." He began, but she had looked in already, and asked a random student,

"Does anyone know where the Gryffindors are?"

"They are in their common room, having a party in Potter's honour." She nodded, and suddenly zipped off, dark Mushrambo at her heels. They slashed open the painting of the Fat Lady, and stepped in. All of Gryffindor was there, partying away. She spotted Harry, and whispered in his ear.

"Mr Potter, could you step outside with us for a minute? Miss Granger?" Both followed, as Ron yelled,

"What about me?"

"Ron, we'll be back in a minute." Hermione answered, not at all shaken by the fact that two people with swords were taking them outside. She was soon, as Sylva pressed her up against the wall, Harry following soon after thanks to the Enterran Samurai. "What are you doing?" She gasped, as both took out wooden stakes. They grinned evilly.

"Oh, nothing. Just...eliminating...Some targets." She and Harry screamed as the stakes passed through their stomachs. Hermione's eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she slipped into darkness. Harry, however, was a bit stronger. He was trying to pull the stake out, but to no avail. "We'll just leave you there, Harry. No point waiting around." They both stalked away, leaving him to die slowly and painfully.

-------

Sylva: So, what do you think? Fufa, I hope you're happy.


End file.
